Feliz Cumpleaños
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Unas presencias sobrenaturales aparecen en su hogar. ¿Qué querrían?, no se sentían malignas. Sin embargo, no podía bajar la guardia. Ahora tenía una familia que proteger. One-Shot. Pésimo Summary.


**¡Hola! Mucho gusto, soy Sakura Tachikawa y esta es mi primera vez en el fandom de Shinrei Tantei Yakumo. **

**AMO A YAKUMO.**

**Me encanta su personalidad de chico malo y siempre se me hace lindo imaginarme a un chico malo siendo domado por su adorable familia.**

**Así es como nació la idea de este fic.**

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

**Feliz Cumpleaños.**

El atardecer golpeaba su vista conforme subía las escaleras al templo. Ya para esas alturas del día se había deshecho de su leva y su corbata.

Sí, vivía en el templo. No, no se había convertido en monje.

Sería irónico tomando en cuenta de quién es su padre por mucho que su tío haya sido un gran y reconocido monje.

Pero independientemente de lo que haya sido su familia. Él seguía siendo, él.

Yakumo Saito.

El detective más joven de la estación. Aunque ahora trabajaba para el insufrible de Gotou.

Igual era un trabajo que le gustaba. Sí, le gustaba. No, nunca lo admitiría.

Eso sería darle al molesto policía algo con que burlarse por un mes entero.

Sería como si le dijera que lo considera parte de su familia. Ni hablar.

Aunque lo hace.

-¡Papi!

Escuchó como dos vocecillas lo llamaban al unísono y alzó la vista al final de las escaleras. Allí lo esperaban con grandes sonrisas dos pequeñas niñas de no más de siete años.

Sus pequeñas hijas.

Emitió una sonrisa espontanea para ellas. Ellas nunca recibían ni sus sonrisas irónicas o forzadas. Incluso su madre las sigue recibiendo de vez en cuando, pero ellas no.

De hecho, admite que, como una vez lo mencionó Gotou, se le caen las babas cada vez que mira a las pequeñas.

-Ayaka, Azusa, ¿Cómo están?-Saludó acariciando los cabellos de las niñas que iban sueltos, recogidos por una diadema que combinaba con sus lindos vestidos rosados y zapatitos blancos. Ropa seguramente escogida por su esposa.

Miró a las niñas y se sintió orgulloso, eran tan lindas. Su tez era tan pálida como la suya y sus cabellos eran oscuros. Sus ojos… ambas habían heredado uno solo de sus ojos.

Azusa el derecho y Ayaka el izquierdo.

No mentirá diciendo que aquello no lo inquietó. El color de ojos de sus hijas le preocupaba más que el hecho de saber que sería padre de gemelos con la escasa edad de veintidós. Y cuando finalmente nacieron, todos sus temores se hicieron realidad. Las niñas tenían uno de sus ojos color rubí.

Sintió pánico, empezó a hiperventilar. Tenía la esperanza de que sus hijas no compartieran su triste destino de ser temidas por el color de su ojo.

Sin darse cuenta, por unos segundos actuó tal y cómo habían actuado tantas personas hacía él. Con rechazo y temor. Solo que a diferencia de esas personas él temía por la estabilidad de sus hijas, porque no sufrieran lo mismo que él.

Y tal y como ocurrió en su caso. Hubo alguien que le demostró que sus preocupaciones carecían de fundamentos.

Su esposa, Haruka, se inclinó y besó ambas cabecitas con amor infinito. Susurrando un "Gracias a Dios, sus ojos son tan hermosos." Hizo que todas sus preocupaciones se fueran al trasto. Fue tonto pensar que sus hijas carecerían de amor en su vida, tomando en cuenta que los tendrían a ambos para cuidarlas y protegerlas de todo.

Él y su amada Haruka.

Sí, amada. No, no se lo decía con frecuencia o era muy demostrativo. Pero ella lo sabía y con eso bastaba. Tomando en cuenta que prácticamente fue Haruka quien se confesó y él simplemente aceptó. Admite que la sorprendió cuando tan solo seis meses después le propuso matrimonio.

Sí, él se lo propuso. No, no fue nada fácil. Pero, a pesar de que su propuesta fue torpe, simple y hasta cierto punto, vergonzosa. No porque se haya arrodillado o algo parecido. Su "propuesta" fue un simple "cásate conmigo". Lo vergonzoso fue que tuvo que repetirlo como cinco veces hasta que la chica le creyó y se lanzó a sus brazos llorando.

Mujeres.

-Bien.-Contestó Ayaka, la mayor.

-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?-Preguntó Azusa, la gemela menor. Ambas con grandes sonrisas.

Tenía que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no caer babeando por sus princesas. Debía mantener su imagen para preservar su orgullo.

-Igual que todos los días.-No comentó que hoy, la jefa de su jefe se había encaprichado con hacerlo salir lo más tarde posible. Mujer molesta-¿Mamá está en casa?-Preguntó, al caer en cuenta que las niñas estaban afuera y no se movían de su lugar.

-Sí.-Respondió Azusa.

-Pero, estaba bañando a Isshin-kun.-Señaló Ayaka.

-Bueno, vamos a ayudar a mamá.-Caminó un par de pasos y su camino se vio obstruido por sus pequeñas una vez más. Qué rayos-¿Si?

-Hoy sacamos cien en la prueba de matemáticas.

-Felicitaciones.-Y siguió caminando. Para ser nuevamente interrumpido.

-La maestra nos usó de ejemplo ante la clase.-Complementó Ayaka.

De acuerdo, algo se traían entre manos su par de angelitos y lo descubriría.

-¿Habéis roto algo de nuevo?-Cuestionó directamente.

-No.-Respondieron al unísono.

-Entonces…

De repente, los tres voltearon a ver a su izquierda. Fue por un par de segundos, pero una sombra atravesó el templo. Estaba seguro, el que sus hijas lo vieran era una corroboración del hecho.

-¿Quién será?-Preguntó Azusa viendo atentamente el lugar por el que vieron a la sombra-¿Papi?

-Vamos, a la casa.

Sí, era un espíritu. No, no quería lastimarlos.

Y una prueba de ello era que ni él ni Ayaka sintieron la tristeza en el ambiente o Azusa sintió odio. Muy extraño.

Avanzó un poco y las niñas se quedaron atrás por lo que regresó a verlas.

-Me dirán, qué les ocurre.-Preguntó ya un poco impaciente.-Vio cómo las niñas se miraron entre sí dudosas. Qué se traían ese par.

-¡Yakumo, Azusa, Ayaka, entren!

La voz de Haruka se escuchó desde la casa y cuando Yakumo iba a girarse a ver a sus hijas se encontró con que estaban delante de él.

-Vamos papá.

-Apresúrate.

Sí, algo muy raro está pasando allí. No, no descansaría hasta descubrirlo.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa, las niñas se apresuraron adentro. Le extrañó pues todo estaba oscuro. Más cuando llegó.

-¡Sorpresa!

Varios gritos se escucharon por la sala y de repente varias explosiones de confeti le siguieron. Las luces se encendieron y un gran letrero de "Feliz Cumpleaños" se leía con claridad.

Era verdad, ese día cumplía treinta años.

Su rostro de póker no cambió salvo por sus cejas que se alzaron involuntariamente. Divisó a todos los presentes. Estaban la familia Gotou, con Nao incluida por supuesto. Estaba el marica de Ishii junto a su mujer, Makoto, que sostenía en brazos a la hija de ambos. Incluso su suegra había ido y cargaba a su último hijo. Junto a ella Haruka le sonreía con cariño con las niñas pegadas a sus faldas.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Yakumo.-Agregó con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Eh! Al menos sonríe muchacho.-Le regañó Gotou al colarse a su lado.-No todos los días cumples treinta. Aunque, imagino que te sentirás mal pues estás envejeciendo.

-Entonces no me imagino cómo te sientes tú que ya vas para los sesenta.

-¡Tengo cincuenta y cuatro!-Se defendió el detective.

Los invitados rieron con ganas ante la escena. Tras eso Yakumo se acercó a su familia. Saludó a su suegra educadamente y le pidió que le pasara al pequeño Isshin.

-Lo había olvidado.-Explicó sin vergüenza alguna.

-Las niñas y yo lo notamos.-Informó Haruka sonriente.-Por eso preparamos la sorpresa.

Entonces una pequeña sonrisa se coló en Yakumo, sonrisa sólo para su familia.

-Gracias.

-Pa-pá.-Empezó a balbucear el bebé en brazos del padre. Yakumo lo acomodó de manera que quedase frente a frente de esa mini-copia de él. La única diferencia fue que sacó los ojos azules de su madre. Bueno, su ojo, azul. Porque el otro era igual de carmesí que el de sus hermanas.

-Gracias a ti también, Isshin-kun.-El infante sonrió en respuesta.

Tras eso cenaron y bebieron. Pasaron un rato muy ameno entre la gran familia que eran. No faltaron los sarcasmos entre Gotou y Yakumo y después como ambos la cargaban con Ishii. Nao era una bella señorita y se llevaba de maravilla con sus primas. En síntesis, fue un gran día, junto a la familia que tanto quería.

-Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti…

Los presentes siguieron cantando conforme Haruka salía de la cocina con un pastel de chocolate en sus brazos. Las luces fueron apagadas de manera que las velas se apreciaran y llegó a colocarse frente a él sonriendo gentilmente.

-Pide un deseo antes de soplar.-Le recordó una vez que la canción terminó.

Lo tenía todo. No podía pedir más.

De repente, tras todos los invitados pudo divisar a cuatro figuras que estaban observándole y sonriéndole, estaban… felicitándole.

Su madre, su tío, el que sería su padrastro y su cuñada habían ido a visitarle en honor a su cumpleaños.

-"Feliz Cumpleaños."

Le dijeron todos al mismo tiempo que el soplaba las velas. Cuando la luz volvió los espíritus se habían ido. No cabía duda que esos eran los espíritus que vio con sus hijas hace un par de horas.

-Papi…-Las niñas tiraban de un lado de su pantalón.

-Shh.-Hizo la señal con el dedo índice y le guiñó el ojo a las pequeñas que claramente habían visto lo ocurrido.

Partieron el pastel y se dispusieron a comer. Una vez terminado se quedaron platicando hasta que la noche cayó. Las niñas descansaban sobre el regazo materno e Isshin dormía en los brazos de Haruka.

La señora Ozawa vio a su hija con su familia y sonrió. Vio como su yerno ingería un poco de licor y decidió molestarlo.

-Quisiera un nieto parecido a nosotros.

Yakumo se atragantó con la bebida causando la burla de los presentes. Haruka estaba muy ruborizada.

-¡Mamá!-Le reclamó.-Qué cosas dices.

-Es la verdad querida.-Dijo simplemente la señora.-Mis tres nietos son copias de su padre, incluso las niñas. Tú no hiciste absolutamente nada.

-¡Mamá!-Volvió a quejarse Haruka por lo que aquellas palabras implicaban. Incluso Yakumo se ruborizó un poco.-Las niñas tienen mis facciones y el ojo de Isshin es azul.-Se defendió.-Por el amor de Dios, Isshin tiene dieciocho meses.

-Yo solo decía.

Los presentes rieron y empezaron a despedirse. Ya era muy tarde. Finalmente quedó la familia. La señora Ozawa se quedaría hasta el día siguiente y ayudó a acostar a las niñas mientras su hija se encargaba del hombrecito.

Una vez solos en su habitación y listos para dormir Haruka se giró a su marido.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Yakumo-kun.

-Gracias Haruka.-Contestó él viéndola fijamente hasta que ella se ruborizó. Tantos años de casados y aún se seguía ruborizado por la intensidad de su mirada. Y él no se cansaba de mirarla. Los años le habían sentado muy bien a Haruka. Ahora parecía toda una mujer, su mujer.

Su cabello era más largo, casi le llegaba a la cintura. Su cuerpo se fue torneando con los embarazos y ni hablar de los senos.

Yakumo no desaprovechó la oportunidad y tomó los labios de su esposa con ansias. Colocando sus manos en su cuello para profundizar el acto.

-Ya-Yakumo.-Gimió Haruka cuando él dejó sus labios y pasó a su cuello.

-Tu madre me recordó que aún no me has dado mi regalo de cumpleaños.-Fue lo último que dijo antes de besarla apasionadamente y ambos perderse entre las cobijas.

Sí, era muy feliz. No, no deseaba nada más.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Sí, tierno, fofo, cursi y todo lo demás. Pero, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Reviews…?**

**Se despide con un beso:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


End file.
